


Feral

by SkullWoggle



Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [9]
Category: The Vampair series
Genre: AU, Animal Death, Anime Club, Cure, Feral, Gen, Gore, High School AU, Other, Twins, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle
Summary: After your latest anime club meeting, Duke has been acting peculiar. He's been more hungry for blood and moody. Can you and your twin brother figure out what's wrong and help him before it's too late?
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship, oc x canon - Relationship, reader x canon - Relationshipc
Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248
Kudos: 1





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Warning-Animal death, violence and blood.

You, your vampire boyfriend Duke, Missi, and Russell head to the library for your monthly anime club. Anime club is mostly fun…..when Tori’s in a good mood. If she’s not, then it’s no fun. But today, you are looking forward to it because since it’s Duke’s last day of anime club, you and Tori agreed to show the first episode of Hellsing and bring in some teriyaki to celebrate. While Duke has his reservations about everything, you and the rest of your friends are excited. You’ve never seen Hellsing before and this will be your first time! But, you’re still on edge considering how Tori can get. One minute she’s perky and funny, the next she’s moody and biting. 

You sit in your usual places in anime club and are greeted by Alec. Okay, greeted is a strong word as he isn’t too enthused to see you.

“Duke, you’re not in high school anymore. You’re not supposed to be here.”

Duke sighed. “Um, one, this is my last meeting, and two, Tori vouched specifically to have me choose the anime and have it be all about me. So suck it up, Shapavalov.” Alec grunted and walked off. Tori walked by, giving out food to everyone. She smiles at you and Duke.

“Hey. How’ve you been enjoying junior year so far, *Y/N*?”

“Good. It sucks without Duke at the school, but it could be worse. Hate the homework already.”

“That’s nice *Y/N*. We rarely get homework. Sounds awful without your man there! I would drown on my own tears if I had to be in school without mine….oh wait. I’m single. Plus I’m already dying on the inside every day. Heh. Well, we better get started. Also, enjoy my Tori-aki.” She called everyone to attention. “HEY! SHUT UP! Today, we’re saying goodbye to a beloved member of our club. The tall, funny, handsome, Duke DeVouts.” Everyone turns around and applauds him, and Duke awkwardly waves and smiles. “Duke is there anything you want to say? How do you feel?”

“Are these teriyaki chicken wings laced with drugs?” he snarked.

Tori shot him a flat look. “No. Anyway, time for our gory, violent anime tonight! It’s called, ‘Hellsing’ and it’s about vampires! And guns! And Alucaaaaaaaard….” Tori giggled. 

“Um, Tori?” One person asked. “Isn’t this anime 16 plus? Some of us are under 16….”

Tori sighed. “Then go home and watch Pokemon or some shit.”

“But you love Poke-”  
“N-n-n-n-no! Let’s put it in!”

You, Russell and Missi enjoy watching the anime while Duke sits back and slowly chews his food. He whispers to Missi. “Gee, for something celebrating me, Tori sure is making it all about her….”

“Don’t hire her to write a eulogy. She’ll go on a tangent about herself, regardless of whether she actually knows the person or not.” snarked Missi. The rest of the evening goes without a hitch. Afterwards, you guys do some vampire related crafts and talk about vampires and Japanese folklore. For a while, Duke seems to lighten up a bit and relax. He seems even a bit impressed by Alec’s knowledge of folklore.

“Hmm. Even I didn’t know that!” he says to you. Right after, Alec strolls over and sprays strong smelling cologne in Duke’s face. Duke’s coughing and gagging.”

“Oops, sorry! I should’ve asked first! Anyone want any?” 

“NO.” you, Missi and Russell say in unison. You smell Duke and….the cologne doesn’t smell that bad. A bit strong, but musky. Kind of sexy in your opinion. You turn to Duke.

“What do you think of it?”

“Hmmm….a bit strong. I’m not a cologne person unless for formal events, but….I actually like this….a lot…..I’d ask for more, but I already am doused in it.” As the night is coming to a close, Tori strolls over to your table. 

“Thank you for coming tonight! And next month we’ll have a similar theme being Halloween!” She walks over to Duke and smiles. “I got you something.” She hands him a gift card to Hot Topic. “Since I know you like Goth stuff.” She batted her eyes at him. Duke cleared his throat.

“You….really don’t have to do this...but...thanks?” Tori sighed. “Anything for leaving members.” She batted her eyes at Duke. You and your friends head out. Missi speaks up. 

“Anyone else notice that Tori was….a little TOO nice this meeting?”

“And that Alec looked pissier than usual, but was quieter?” remarked Russell.

“He likes Tori, hence why he sucks up to her. He must’ve been jealous of Duke.”

“He has every right to be! Duke’s a better person than him! Speaking of which, where did he go?” You guys notice Duke’s not with you. You shrug. “Probably in the bathroom. Let’s wait outside.” You wait for a few minutes. After a while you decide to text him. No response. Then you call him. No response. You turn to Russell.

“Okay, this is weird. Russell, go check the bathroom and make sure he’s not constipated or having the runs. Missi, make sure he didn’t get distracted by something like a good comic or something. I’ll look around out here.” You walk around near the playground, check a cul-de-sac nearby, and then finally the cemetary next door. You notice drops of blood, making a trail, which you decide to follow. As you follow the trail, you widen your eyes at the surprise at the end.

“Duke?” 

He turns around, with a half-dead squirrel hanging out of his mouth. Noticing, he inhales it, chews it and swallows it. “Oh! Hi there! Sorry! I guess the teriyaki didn’t fill me up quite well enough! Was craving something a little more….hardy! Yeah.”

“But you’re eating squirrels IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?!? Duke! Someone could see you!”

“Huh? Oh! You’re right! Silly me! How embarrassing! Well, at least this cemetery is mostly isolated, eh? Hehehhe.” You give Duke a wary look. He usually wouldn’t do anything as risky as that! People could find out he’s a vampire! You take him by the hand. “Okay, we’re going. You’re face is covered in blood! Aren’t you gonna wipe that off?”

“Eh.”

“Lick it off then!”

“Fine.” Within less than a second, he licked the squirrel blood off of his face. You meet up with the others and get in Duke’s car. Russell gives Duke a concerned look.

“Where WERE you man? We were looking all over for you!”

“Was hanging out in the cemetery for a cigarette break. Didn’t tell ya because I know you’d freak.”

“I don’t think you can smoke there, Duke….” 

“Oh. Okay. Well they’re already dead, so they won’t mind!”  
“But the people visiting their loved ones….? They could’ve seen you!” said Missi.

“...Could’ve seen me WHAT?!?” Duke turned around and gave Missi a paranoid look. Missi, taken aback blinks.

“Hello? Could’ve seen you smoking? They could’ve called the cops on you!”

“Oh. Yeah. Well. Whatever. Who am I dropping off first?” He drops Missi and Russell off then heads towards your house. You turn to look at Duke. You can’t help but notice his eyes are glowing, and it bothers you. Has he….gotten hungrier? Maybe Tori DID lace something in his food. He drops you off at your house.

“Bye babe!” You kiss him on the forehead. “I’m sorry, but you probably taste like blood.” You get out of the car and greet your dad who is mowing the lawn. He mows by Duke’s car, and Duke jets the car out of the driveway, going erratically fast. You and your dad look concerned. 

“That’s….dangerous of him.”

“Yeah.” you reply. “And you’re not even holding a weedwacker!” 

*THE NEXT DAY*

It’s the end of the day and you’re waiting for Duke to come pick you up. You’re going to your house to play video games, watch a movie and have an informal dinner, way less disastrous than last time. BEEP BEEP! You jump and turn around to see your sweet prince sitting in his car. You climb in and turn to kiss him. 

“Just peck me on the cheek, babe. Just had a ferret before I came here.” You’re taken aback, but you still peck him on the cheek. He turns to you and you look at him.

“Are you okay, Duke?” Duke sighs, and rubs his temples. “I…..don’t know. Since last night, I’ve….been feeling the need to feed on blood more. I’ve been more on edge, moody…..it’s like I’m going…”

HOOOOOOOOOONK! The maserati behind you honks loudly, and a tall jock snickers at Duke.

“Ferrell…..” Duke growls. 

“Hey Puke DeVouts, move your hunk of junk out of the circle!” Duke growled and stuck his left middle finger out the driver’s window and pulled forward. Ord Ferrell drove up closer and honked at Duke again, nearly rear ending him. 

“Duke, ignore him. He’s purposely trying to get a rise out of you…” you warn. 

“What are you still doing here? Did you flunk last year? Or are you just that much of a loser that all of your friends are freshmen?” he laughed stupidly at his own joke. Duke flipped him off again.

“How’s your dad, Duke? How does he feel having a son that’s a freak and a failure? Are you still dating that ugly junior skank? Are you gonna make Conspiracy Freak’s twin your bitch?” This pushed Duke over the edge. He parked the car, got out slamming the door, grabbed Ord Ferrell by the shirt, pulled him through the driver’s window and began punching him in the face against his maserati. Ord grabbed Duke’s right hand and Duke threw Ord backwards over his shoulder. Duke stood over Ord’s body and got right in his face.

“Don’t ever talk shit about *Y/N* you cuntstain.” He growled. For emphasis, Duke scratched Ferrell across the face, leaving four claw marks. After a few seconds, there were sirens in the distance. Duke looked up.

“Shit.” He ran back into the car, put in the key, and sped down the street. You’re holding onto the seat in fear. 

“WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED??!?” you scream, tears starting to form. 

“H-H-He-He disrespected us and I kicked his ass! I snapped! I-I don’t know what came over me! I’ve been in plenty of fights, but I’ve never KNOCKED OUT a guy! Oh fuck, I’m so screwed! I’m sorry you had to see that *Y/N*! Looks like we’re off for today. I need to figure out what the fuck is wrong with me.” For about five minutes, you drive through obscure backstreets and then Duke gets on a street one turn away from your house. He stops. 

“We’ve lost them. I’ll drop you off here. Babe, I’m so sorry. I will talk to you later tonight. If your parents ask, I came on with something right as I was picking you up. I’m..so sorry.” You kiss him on the cheek and hug him. You step out of his car and head home. When you get home, you see your parents standing outside not looking happy. 

“*Y/N*, we just got word that there was a fight at your school in the front circle. We hear that….your boyfriend may have been involved. Would you know anything about this?”

You freeze up. Bad news travels fast. You tense up, start breathing heavily and the tears came out. “There was….an altercation with Ord Ferrell…..he was making f-fun of him, and he called him a failure and me a sk-kank…..” the tears really start rolling now. “Dad, wouldn’t you do the same thing if someone insulted one of your kids?”

“No. I’d have a word with him, but I wouldn’t beat him unconscious. *Y/N* I think you and him may want to take a break..”

“WHAT??!?! WHY?!??!”

“His temper has been really bad and I don’t want him hurting you.”

“BUT HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME! This was ONE incident! ORD PUSHED HIM OVER THE EDGE AND-AND”

“Honey, Duke is a grown man. He can’t go around punching people. He’s going to end up in jail. And if he’s out of high school still getting physical with people, then…..I’m sorry, but we’re trying to keep you safe. Unless if we know for sure he’s getting help, we don’t want you seeing him. It may not be permanent, but for now he needs-”

“NO! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE HIM!” You kick the mailbox. “HE TREATS ME WELL, HE PROTECTS ME, HE STANDS UP FOR ME! HE MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I’M NOT A FREAK!”

“Oh, what about your friends, Russell and Missi? What are they? Chopped liver?” Your mom gives you a look. While she’s right, you cannot fathom the idea of life without Duke. You run upstairs into your bedroom and slam the door. After ten minutes of crying into your pillow, you hear a knock at your door.

“GO AWAY!”

Corey opens the door. “Hey, is everything alright? What’s wrong?” You run into Corey’s arms and hug him tightly sobbing. 

“MOM! *sniff* AND DADWON’TLETMESEEDUKEANYMOOOOORE!”

“What, what?!? What about Duke?!? Does...it perchance have anything to do with what happened in the front of the school at the end of the day?”

You blow your nose and try to start over. “So there was a fight at the end of the day between Ord Ferrell and Duke...Well, fight is a strong word as it was mostly Duke kicking his ass…..Ferrell called him a failure and me a skank...the police came, there was a chase and we outdrovethem...” You pause to sob more and blow your nose and hold one of your plushies. “He dropped me off on a street away from the house…..and Mom and Dad don’t want us dating because he-he-he’s TOO DANGEROUUUUUUS!” You sob hysterically some more and Corey pats your back.

“Damn. I’m sorry to hear that. Like I know he’s gotten into fights with Ferrell before, but I never thought he’d slam him on the ground. Just smack him around a bit in self defense if he started anything physical. Has…..Duke been acting differently lately?” 

You nod. “….I’m afraid his vampire instincts are taking over….he’s been eating squirrels during the day...he’s more jumpy, and his eyes have been glowing more...but..he’s been able to lapse out of it and realize something isn’t right...like...this started last night right after anime club!”

Corey stroked his chin. “Hmmm…..do you think he was exposed to any….unusual or particular substances in the past twenty four hours?”

You blink and think. “The only thing I can think of is Tori’s teriyaki chicken she made last night. But I had some and I feel fine! Also, I don’t know if this is worth noting, but Alec practically DOUSED him in this red cologne…”

“Either way, I suspect either Tori or Alec laced pheromones in the chicken or the cologne to increase Duke’s vampiric urges….I wouldn’t put it beneath them honestly..” grumbled Corey.

“Huh?” you ask.

“IDK if this would be related to these motives but….I broke up with Tori last week.”

“What?!?!”

“Yep. I couldn’t take it anymore! The constant demanding for favors, her clinginess, her selfishness, her demeaning of my hobbies, and ESPECIALLY the way she spoke to you. Nobody talks to you like that! Don’t let ANYBODY talk to you like that! Not even ME! And Alec I’m not shocked because…..he’s a fucking asshole. But….*Y/N*? Do you think they’re onto Duke’s secret?”

“Well….they DID make the theme last night vampire themed and….OH NO!” You double face-palm. “Duke…..you sexy idiot!”

“What did he do now?”

You shake your head. “He…..turned into a bat at night and…..left bat guano….on Tori and Alec’s pillows on the youth group field trip last February…URRRRGH! DUUUUUKE! Mr. ‘I Can Take Care of Myself and Not Get Exposed!’ AND HE FUCKING BAT POOPS ON PEOPLE’S PILLOWS! I love him, but WHAT! A! FUCKING! IDIOT!”

Corey is laughing but making a face. “AW MAAAAAN! That is RANCID! But amazing! I swear my respect for Duke gets better the more and more I learn about him. And he beat up Ord Ferrell?!? You know, I don’t mind having a vampire brother in law! As long as he doesn’t hurt you or my loved ones, this is AWESOME!” 

“But...how the fuck would they reach that conclusion of him being a vampire?” Then it was Corey’s turn to groan in regret.

“FUUUUUUCK! Oh….*Y/N*.....I am so sorry….Tori told me about what happened...and then she brought some left over samples Alec had...and I ran some tests…..please don’t be mad.”

You shoot your twin brother a thousand yard death glare. “I…..don’t know what disgusts me more….THE FACT ALEC FUCKING KEPT SOME OF THE BAT GUANO OR THAT YOU UNINTENTIONALLY HELPED TORI AND ALEC GET BACK AT MY BOYFRIEND! COREY *Y/LN* YOU ARE GOING TO FIX THIS MISTAKE YOU MADE THIS INSTANT! IS THERE A CURE!? IS THERE A CURE??!?! Oh God, oh God! AUUUUURGH!”

Corey covered his ears. “Easy, easy! I think I can put together a cure with some items…we would have to go into the woods...get your bugspray *Y/N*, we’re gathering herbs...also will need a syringe to inject Duke with. The pharmacy. Don’t worry, this won’t take away his powers, it’ll reduce his savage instincts.” You and Corey head down the stairs, only to run into your Mom on the way out.

“Where are you off to in such a rush?”

“Going to get some stuff for a project. Also, can we have your ID, Mom? We need to get some syringes….”

“.....why?”

“It’s for forensics class. We need it.”

Your mom sighs. “Okay. Here.”

“Don’t worry Mom, I am NOT doing drugs! I can assure you, if I were on drugs I’d probably be acting like a normal kid.” 

“That sounds like a frightening thought….”

“Bye Mom! Love you!”

You head into town and Corey’s driving your Mom’s car. You text Duke.

Y: Babe, how are you? Corey’s figured out what’s wrong with you...Alec and/or Tori put a pheromone in the chicken or the smelly cologne. No worries, he can put together a cure. I love you.

Corey parks in the pharmacy lot, and heads in. You stay in the car. You call Duke and leave a message. 

“Hi Pookie, Corey and I think you’ve been infected with a pheromone that makes you go feral from the stinky perfume or the Tori-yucky. Please call me when you can. We need to meet up soon and get you better. I love you.” Corey comes out of the pharmacy and drives you towards the woods. “Just saw the back of Alec’s head.” He shudders. “He didn’t see me. Thank fucking God. COME ON!”

*LATER IN THE WOODS* 

You’ve gathered all of the ingredients. It took you a few hours, and it’s already dark out. You’re tired, but you don’t mind as this is for love. All of a sudden, you see a dark figure fly over you and Corey. 

“Is that….?”

You recognize it as Duke. He’s sucking the blood out of a rabbit. He turns to face you and Corey, his eyes glowing.

“*Y/N*.....don’t come near me...it’s getting worse...please….I’ll hurt you....this is who I am.”

“I don’t care.” You take the syringe full of mixed up ingredients. “Duke, I hate to stab pointy things in you, but I have to. I love you, and I will never leave you.” Duke grabs you by the shoulders and slams you into a tree.

“Then you wouldn’t mind joining me..” He opens his mouth baring his fangs. He moves in quickly to your jugular vein…”

“*Y/N*!” 

“URGH!” You stab Duke in the shoulder in the blink of an eye and press down on the syringe. You pump the cure into his system and his eyes stop glowing. He falls forward on the ground and you catch him. He’s a bit dizzy, so it takes him awhile and he takes some deep breaths. When he regains his balance, he cries into your shoulder.

“*Y/N*....Corey….I’m so sorry…...I tried to bite you…..I’m such a piece of shit…..” You hold him tight.

“No, it’s okay. You’re better now. It’s fine.”

“I knocked a guy out, I could’ve killed you, I’m a monster….”

“Well, you’ve acknowledged you fucked up. How are you gonna own it?” asked Corey.

“Gonna turn myself in and see if I can just do community service hours. I don’t like having to rely on my father, but maybe he can pull some strings and find a good lawyer. Thank you guys. You saved me from myself.”

You pile into Corey’s car. He starts the engine.

“First stop, police station! The redemption of Duke DeVouts.”

You and Duke sit in the back of the car, arms wrapped around each other. You’re both crying tears of relief, happy to be back with each other. 

“Man, I owe your parents an apology. For my crappy driving, for assaulting Ferrell….”

“I don’t know Duke, I don’t think assaulting Ferrell should be considered a crime…” said Corey.

“Try telling the cops that! Plus he’s a football player, you know how they tend to be favored.”

"I think I'm taking a break or leaving anime club. After that, I can't deal with Tori and Alec anymore. Russell and Missi will understand. But...it'll be hard cutting things with Tori...."

"You need to. She's dangerous and shitty." says Corey.

You guys get to the police station. You lean in to kiss Duke.

“Um, *Y/N*? I just had a rabbit.” You pull out some wet wipes and clean him off and spray some air freshener on him to cover up the scent. “Can’t go into a police station covered in blood, can we?” 

“Okay, I don’t know how I feel about perfume now with all that has happened…” Duke chuckles. You give him a peck on the forehead and hug him.

“Love you Pookie.”

“You too, beautiful.”

THE END


End file.
